


Orgy 4 one

by That_one_transguy



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Crack, Male Solo, Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 08:11:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17280314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_one_transguy/pseuds/That_one_transguy
Summary: Everyone else cancelled, so what happens? Roman throws an orgy for one!





	Orgy 4 one

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't heard Orgy for One by Ninja Sex Party, you're missing out.

Roman had invited all of his friends to an orgy, but they all had excuses. Patton had a headache, Virgil was in jail, Logan had to work late, Picane was getting Virgil's bail. Dee got scurvy. Remy's dad exploded -thats what he was told.  
Well fine he didn't need them anyway. He could have fun by himself. He clapped his hands and the lights in his room died down, after jumping out of his slacks he jumped into the air and landed on his bed.  
"Let's get this party started"


End file.
